


vodkda-soaked regret

by flyingroses121



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 1k, Bev and Richie are best friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, just use your own discretion, the emeto isnt that bad im very emetophobic and i was able to write it, tw for emetophobia, tw for underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: richie fucks things up, and copes the only way he knows how to.
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak, richie tozier & beverly marsh
Kudos: 14





	vodkda-soaked regret

**Author's Note:**

> finally posting after ages, hello! once again i'd like to add a warning for underage drinking and emetophobia! read at your own risk!

The liquor cabinet was stacked.

Richie knew he shouldn’t be taking stuff from his dad, or taking this much from his dad, but he… he didn’t want to say he needed it, but that was the only word he could think of to use.

He stacked the bottles carefully in a bag and snuck out of the house, walking to the first place he thought of to go- the quarry.

Turns out straight-up liquor didn’t taste as good as he thought it would, but it was too late to get anything to drink it with. He just drank sip after sip, choking down the cheap, perfume-like liquid. He knew if he drank enough, he would feel better for at least a little bit.

As he drank, the events of the day played out in his head like a bad movie.

-

Richie gripped the windowsill, trying to keep steady. “Eddie, I don’t fucking get it, just sneak out-”

“You know I can’t, Richie! My mom-” Eddie paused, turning to look behind him and lowering his voice, “she’ll fucking kill me if she finds out I snuck out, then I’ll be locked up for even longer. Just wait until tomorrow!”

“I don’t-” Richie took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes before opening them again. “I really want to be with you today.”

“I wish I could! I wish I could, Richie, I do, I-” he gasped and froze as his door opened.

His mothers voice flooded their ears as she started to speak, unaware of what was happening until she finally caught a glimpse of Richie, who was trying to clamber down from the window.

Later, when he was home, he got a call from Stan. He took the phone from his mom and thanked her as she went back to what she was doing in the living room. “‘Ello, mate! What can I do for ya?” Richie said in a bad British accent.

Stan’s tone was completely, utterly different than his. “This isn’t going to be easy for you to hear, but I got a call from Eddie, and he told me to tell you that he doesn’t want to talk to you for a bit. He’s stuck in the house for… I think he said two weeks. Whatever you did, you pissed him off.”

Richie stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide as Stan spoke. “I… uh…”

“You don’t have to tell me, and know that I’m here for you. I’m just the messenger.” There was shouting on the other end. “I gotta go. I’ll maybe see you later. Bye.” He hung up after that.

Richie stood there for a moment even after Stan hung up, processing what he had just heard.

-

Richie shook his head, banning the memories from his mind for the time being. He slowly breathed in and out as he looked out at the quarry, slowly looking up to look at the stars. They were beautiful tonight.

He wished Eddie was here to see them with him.

That did it. Hot tears rolled down his face as he started to cry, breathing in big gulps of air to try and calm himself down.

He was almost completely through a bottle of… something, and he was starting to feel it, hard. He dried his eyes and put the cap on the bottle, putting it back into the bag and standing up. It took him a minute to find his balance, and when he did, he practiced pretending like he wasn’t almost too drunk to stand before starting to walk.

Richie knew he couldn’t go home like this. He would make too much noise, and trying to explain himself to his parents sounded like a nightmare.

Instead, he went to Beverly’s house.

He knocked on her window a few times, thankful her room in her aunt’s house was on the first floor. Beverly pulled back the curtain, her brow knitted in confusion. She pushed the curtain aside and opened the window, leaning out into the cold night air. “What are you doing here?”

Richie held up the bag and smiled softly. “I, uh… took shit from my dad.” He hadn’t realized how drunk he was until he had started to speak, his words slurred together and barely comprehensible.

Beverly’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, Rich. Come around front and I’ll let you in that way. No way you’re climbing through this window.”

Before Richie could protest, the window was closed and the curtains were shut. He sighed and rounded the corner to the front of the house where he waited at the front door.

When it opened, he was instantly pulled in by Beverly, and before he knew it, he was in her room, sitting on her bed. She came back with a glass of water in hand. She slowly closed the door and joined him on her bed with him. “You’re gonna drink all of this, okay? It’ll help you sober up so you can get home.”

“I don’t want to sober up.” Richie shook his head and held a hand out. “I feel nice.”

“Richie.”

Something in her tone made him stop and take the water. He took a sip, and it felt amazing on his dry, liquor-soaked tongue. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

Beverly shook their head as they slowly moved to wrap their arms around him. “It’s okay. Wanna tell me what happened?”

Richie sniffed, suddenly feeling too heavy to move. “I… I, uh, kinda got Eddie in trouble earlier.” He shook his head and laughed softly before speaking once more, “No, not kinda. I fucked it up. I was trying to convince him to sneak out, but his mom saw me, and now he’s trapped in his house, and he doesn’t want to see me-”

“Richie. Calm down, okay?” Beverly pulled back to look at him and slowly rubbed his back. “I’m glad you’re taking accountability, but you’re still allowed to be upset. I’m sorry that happened. You guys will be able to talk it out soon, okay?”

“Stan said he’s stuck in his house for two weeks.”

“And it’ll be over before you know it. Gives you time to work out your apology!” She said, a small smile on her face.

Richie took in a shuddering breath. “I guess so.” He dried his eyes with a sniff. “I’m sorry for coming here so late.”

“It’s okay.” Beverly shook her head softly. “I’m always here for you. Now finish your water so you can get home. Go straight to bed when you get there, okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Bev.”

-

Richie was woken up by his intense stomach ache.

He took in a deep breath and let out a groan. He slowly sat up and put a hand on his head, instantly regretting moving. He slowly sat back and leaned against the wall, pillows against his back as he fought the urge to hurl everything in his stomach. He took deep breaths, eyes closed.

After what felt like ages, he heard a quiet knock on his door before it opened. He opened his eyes to see his dad, his demeanor different than usual. “Morning, Richie.” Wentworth greeted, shutting the door and leaning against it with his arms crossed.

Richie knew that he knew. “... morning.” He said softly, feeling a sinking feeling in his chest.

“You wanna own up?”

A beat of silence. “I took liquor from your cabinet.” He said quietly.

Wentworth nodded with a hum. “Not as conspicuous as you could have been. You filled the vodka bottle with water.”

Richie nodded slowly. “I messed up. I’m sorry, dad.”

Wentworth crossed the room and sat on his bed, moving a leg to fold it under him. “I’m not going to lie and say I’m not mad, but… I’m here for you, son. And I love you.” He moved a hand to put a firm hand on his leg, squeezing comfortingly.

Richie nodded and sniffed, moving his arms to hold himself. “Love you too.” He said quietly.

Wentworth nodded with a soft smile. “Now, I haven’t talked to your mother about this, but she’s a little angrier than I am. I, personally, don’t think any punishment is in order, because I bet that hangover you’ve got is punishment enough.”

Richie let himself laugh softly at that. “Yeah. My head hurts.” He replied.

Wentworth stood and stretched his arms up. “I’m going to talk to your mom. I’ll be back, probably with her.” He left soon after.

Richie thought he was fine until he felt the all-too familiar feeling. He raced to the bathroom and just barely made it in time before he threw up.

When he was done, he took a deep breath and flushed the toilet before turning and seeing his parents, standing at the doorway. “Fancy seeing you here.” He said with a weak smile.

Maggie couldn’t help but smirk and laugh softly. “I’m sorry you feel bad, honey, but you did this to yourself.” She crouched beside him and rubbed his back slowly. “Me and your dad talked, and we’ve decided that no one will be coming over today, and you will not be going out. Alright?”

Richie nodded slowly. “Yeah. That’s fair.” He didn’t want to go out or see anyone today, anyway.


End file.
